Problem: Multiply.
Explanation: $53 \times 82$ and $5.3 \times 8.2$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $53 \times 82$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $5.3 \times 8.2$. $\begin{aligned} 53&\\ \underline{ \times 82}&\\ 6}\\ 100}\\ 240}\\ \underline{+4{,}000}}\\ 4{,}346 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $5.3 \times 8.2$. $\begin{aligned} 5.3 \times 8.2 &\approx 5 \times 8\\\\ &\approx 40 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $4346$ to get a product close to $40$ ? $43.46 = 5.3 \times 8.2$